Field
The invention is directed to containers, such as cups, mugs, travel mugs, baby bottles beer mugs, carafes or liquid containers, and more particularly to actively heated or cooled drinkware.
Description of the Related Art
Drinkware (e.g., cups, mugs, travel mugs, liquid containers, baby bottles, drinking bottles) are sometimes made of ceramic materials or plastic materials (and can sometimes be made of metal) for holding liquids therein. However, one common drawback of existing drinkware is their inability to adjust the temperature of the liquid for consumption. For example, sometimes the liquid that is poured into the drinkware (e.g., coffee, tea, milk, soup) is too hot to drink so that the user must wait a while before trying to consume the liquid or risk burning their mouth if they consume the liquid too soon. However, if the user waits too long to consume the liquid, it may cool down too much so that it is unsatisfying to consume. Additionally, if the user is travelling (e.g., commuting to work) over a long distance, the liquid will continue to cool down so that the user cannot enjoy the liquid in the drinkware throughout their travels as the liquid contents will not remain warm throughout the trip.